The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 9: Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is part nine of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Foolish Freight Cars for the US) - (Ringo Starr) * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James # 5 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 * Coaches as Themselves * Freight Cars as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves * Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt Transcript *Narrator: (as Casey Jr passes Harry Hogwrats, hauling six freight cars, and a caboose) Harry Hogwarts had not been out to push coaches or freight cars in the yard for several days. He was feeling miserable. *Harry Hogwarts: Oh dear. *Narrator: He thought. *Harry Hogwarts: I wonder how long I shall have to stay in the shed. Would anyone else see my coat again? Why did I go so fast that I made a hole in one of my coaches that had to be mended with of all things a passenger's bootlace?! (a flashback of Harry Hogwarts Learns A Lesson is shown) *Narrator: At last Emelius Browne arrived. *Emelius Browne: I know you are sorry, Harry Hogwarts. *Narrator: He said. *Emelius Browne: And I know too that you want to be a useful engine. People are laughing at my railway and I do not like that at all. *Harry Hogwarts: I will try hard to do my best. *Narrator: Said Harry. *Emelius Browne: That's a good engine. There's nothing like determination. I want you to pull some freight cars for me. *Narrator: Harry was delighted and puffed away. (as Harry arrives at Fantasyland station, Casey shunts ten freight cars and a caboose, and gets uncoupled to tease Harry) *Casey Jr: Here's your freight train, Harry. (puffs alongside Harry) *Narrator: Said Casey. *Casey Jr: Have you got some bootlaces ready? *Narrator: And he ran off laughing. (Casey flees from Harry, laughing. Harry bumps the first car into the other nine and caboose and shunts them all together) *Freight Cars: Oh, oh! *Narrator: Said the freight cars. *Freight Cars: We want a proper engine, not a red monster. *Narrator: Harry took no notice and started as soon as the conductor was ready. (Harry blows his whistle and sets off out of the station, pulling his long train of freight cars and caboose) *Harry Hogwarts: Come along, come along. *Narrator: He puffed. *Freight Cars: We won't, we won't. *Narrator: Screamed the cars. But Harry didn't care and he pulled the screeching cars stermly out of the station. The cars tried hard to make him give up but he still kept on. (the trouble happens that if everytime the cars attempt to make Harry give up, he still goes on, but sometimes finds that the cars' brakes can slip, and when the trouble gets put right with the cars' axles going hot, Harry can start again, determined not to let them beat him) Sometimes their brakes will slip on and sometimes their axles will run hot and each time the trouble had to be put right and each time Harry would start again, determined not to let them beat him. *Cars: Give up, give up! You can't pull us! You can't, you can't! *Narrator: Called the cars. *Harry Hogwarts: I can and I will! I can and I will! *Narrator: Puffed Harry and slowly but surely, he pulled them along the line. At last they saw Montana's Hill. (Harry rounds the curve toward the top of Montana's hill) *Driver: Look out for trouble, Harry. *Narrator: Warned his driver. *Driver: We'll go fast and get them up before they know it. Don't let them stop you. *Narrator: So Harry went faster and soon they were halfway up. (Harry starts chuffing faster toward the top) *Harry Hogwarts: I'm doing it, I'm doing it. *Narrator: He panted. *Harry Hogwarts: Will the top never come? *Narrator: Then with a sudden jerk, (as a coupling snaps, half of Harry's train goes back down the hill toward the very bottom) it all came easier. *Harry Hogwarts: I've done it, I've done it. *Narrator: He puffed. *Harry Hogwarts: Hooray! It's easy now. *Narrator: But his driver shut off steam. (Harry stops, and sees half of his train going backward to the bottom, only to stop by the conductor) *Driver: They've done it again. We've left our tail behind. Look. *Narrator: The last cars were running backwards down the hill. A coupling had snapped. But the conductor stopped the cars and got out to warn approaching engines. (as Toyland Express, who is blowing his whistle, and his blue coach, yellow coach, and red caboose, approach) *Harry Hogwarts: That's why it was easy. (backs down and collects the other half and gets coupled back) *Narrator: Said Harry as he backed the cars carefully down. *Harry Hogwarts: What silly things freight cars are. There might have been an accident. *Toyland Express: Shall I help you, Harry? *Narrator: Called Toyland Express. *Harry Hogwarts: Uh, no thank you. *Narrator: Answered Harry. *Harry Hogwarts: I'll pull them myself. (puffs up the hill while hauling the freight cars and caboose) *Toyland Express: Good, don't let them beat you. You're doing well! *Narrator: Whistled Toyland Express as Harry slowly struggled up the hill. *Harry Hogwarts: I can do it, I can do it. *Narrator: He puffed. He pulled and puffed as hard as he could. (Harry manages to reach the top and speeds toward Maron station to deliver his freight train on time) *Harry Hogwarts: I've done it, I've done it! *Narrator: He panted. They reach their station safely and Harry was resting in the yard when Toyland Express pulled up. *Harry Hogwarts: Peep peep! (whistles as he enters the station with his blue coach, yellow coach, and red caboose) *Narrator: He whistled. Then, Harry saw Emelius Browne. *Harry Hogwarts: Oh dear, what will he say? *Narrator: He asked himself. But Emelius Browne was smiling. *Emelius Browne: I was in Toyland Express's train and I saw everything. *Narrator: She said. *Emelius Browne: You made the most troublesome train on the line behaved. (Toyland Express whistles and leaves, taking his coaches and caboose with him, and leaving Emelius Browne to talk to Harry, who is very pleased) After that, you deserved to keep your own coat. Category:Julian Bernardino